


Didn't Think I Was Your Type

by PrezKoko



Series: Nico's Type [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Last of the Trilogy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a problem. Nico helps him solve it.</p><p>Sequel to 'I'm Not Your Type?' and 'Am I Your Type?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Think I Was Your Type

Jason turned up at the Hades Cabin one day, looking stressed. 

"Nico...I think I'm bi." 

It had been about 6am in the morning. Nico blinked sleepily at the blond, before gesturing him to enter. 

"Start from the beginning," Nico said, positive that he had not heard Jason correctly. 

"Well," Jason fidgeted, not even giving the bad interior design a second glance. "It all started when Piper suggested that we have some fun and make out with this other couple." 

If Nico had been drinking something, he was sure he'd have spat it out. 

Thankfully, Jason didn't seem to notice, because he continued without preamble. "I wasn't sure about it, but they were really good-looking, and the campfire was warm, and-" he shook his head. "Anyway, so Pipes and the girl started kissing, which was really hot. And then Pipes and the guy also started kissing, which made me a bit jealous but was still pretty hot. I assumed that was because Piper was there and she's really hot pretty much all the time. And then the guy started kissing me and...and..." Jason buried his face in his hands. 

"And you found that hot too?" Nico asked.  

Jason nodded, full of distress. "What should I do? 

Nico wasn't entirely sure why Jason chose to talk to him about this. But he was here, and Nico didn't have the heart to turn him away. Even if he'd rather continue sleeping. 

Besides, Jason was one of the few friends he had, he was probably duty-bound to help out. 

If only he knew of the best way to help Jason out. How does one find out if they're bi? Nico had only ever been attracted to guys himself so he's not sure. 

"How about you kiss another guy?" Nico suggested. That was a practical solution. And involved minimal mushy conversations. 

Jason looked dubious. "Like who?" 

Nico considered it. Jason only joined Camp Half-Blood 6 months ago, he probably didn't know that many people. It'd have to be someone Jason felt relatively close to anyway. 

"Percy seems open to those kind of things," he said, thinking back on the night before. 

Jason chuckled. "I'm being serious here, Nico." 

"So am I. He seems okay about kissing guys. He kissed me last night during Capture the Flag." 

Jason's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "Were you...okay with that?" Jason asked tentatively. 

Nico felt himself blush. "...I think so. I mean, it was nice." So was the kiss with Will at the infirmary tent. 

"You kissed Will too?" Jason's voice was incredulous. 

Oh dear, did he say that last part out loud? 

Nico did his best to fight against the heat in his cheeks. "It's nothing serious. I'm not going out with either of them." 

Jason was looking at him contemplatively now. "Would you be okay if I kissed you too?" Jason asked, almost shyly. 

Nico did a double-take. "I didn't think I was your type?" 

Now it was Jason's turn to blush. "A-actually, I have a bit of a thing for brunets," he admitted. Then he seemed to realise what he was asking. "But it's fine if you don't want to! I don’t want to put any pressure on to-" 

Jason kept babbling, which Nico couldn't help but be amused at. He shuffled a little closer to Jason on the bed. He'd already kissed Percy and Will, what was one more kiss. 

Besides, Jason was a handsome guy. Nico thought 'what the heck' and surged forward, cutting Jason's mumbled words with a decisive kiss. 

Jason practically melted against him. His hands reaching up and cupping Nico's cheeks gently. His lips were soft, and his kissed back with such reverence that it made Nico's heart flutter. 

Nico wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, feeling like an autumn leaf on a gentle breeze, ready to fly away. 

Eventually, after kissing for gods' knew how long, they parted. 

Jason let out a breathy sigh. Then he smiled at Nico. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm bi."


End file.
